


Covenant

by manticor3



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demons, M/M, Magic, Multi, Other, Werewolf, Witches, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manticor3/pseuds/manticor3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you had asked Harry about magic, spells, or monsters when he was a kid- he would tell you that they weren’t real. </p><p>Never in a million years had Harry Styles thought he would be one to believe in ghosts and vampires. Yet, he met them more often than you would think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Faith

**Author's Note:**

> hey there everyone! this is a fic inspired by a photoset I found on tumblr by sparkling-larry. other inspiration came from ashleyrguillory, believeinbritboys, and pass-the-pencil as well. If you look carefully you'll find subtle hints to their work within the writing. :) they're all wonderful people and I totally suggest you check them out!
> 
> this is going to be an ongoing thing, and I plan on updating it fairly often. note: there are some religious aspects in this but by no means am I trying to offend anyone. 
> 
> I'm all for constructive criticism but I am fairly confident in my writing, and there's no need to be mean- i'm mostly writing for fun. :)
> 
> MOST OF THE PAIRINGS WILL END UP M/M-- i don't know who will end up with who yet, but feel free to leave comments or send me asks on my tumblr (mantikor3) to support your favorites :3 let's make this a little interactive, yeah???

If you had asked Harry Styles about magic, spells, or monsters when he was a kid- he would tell you that they weren’t real. Ghosts were just your imagination and witches were the devil’s work. He would have told you that he didn’t believe in those things. He only believed in God. His mum and dad raised him right, so they didn’t feed him lies and stories to make him be a good child. He was a good Christian boy who spent his days praying for good will and studying at Sunday School.

He’s twelve when his father leaves. His father meets a perky young girl half his age and is gone quicker than he can file the divorce papers. His mother, Anne, is devastated. His poor mother had been dependent on her husband since they had gotten married. He had promised to always take care of her. She hasn’t had a job before and struggles to make ends meet while raising both him and his older sister Gemma. 

God had forsaken his family. In his mind, God was letting them suffer while his father buys his way out of child support. Unable to pay the bills; his mother loses their house and Harry’s family is forced into a bad side of town into a house that is falling down around them. The school they go to is sub-par, his family has to go without food, air conditioner, and medicine for when they are sick. All of those years of looking up to his father for being so devout to God. All of those wasted days at Sunday School. He clings to that deep hate and it blooms dark blossoms.

Seeing his family suffer and his mother fall into an state of self hate only causes Harry to blame his former religion even more for his misfortunes. He’s fifteen when he tries his first narcotic. It’s only pot; scored from a poor lad down the street who was new to the business and was cheating himself out of some good money— considering the stuff he was putting out. Marijuana and other party drugs became Harry’s new way of coping with his father’s absence. Upon getting older, partying and unprotected sex makes Harry at least feel something compared to coping with the idea that his family was falling apart. When he’s not skipping class and flashing his fake ID to a bouncer at a club on the bad side of town— he’s at home crying into his pillow and chalking up his reasons to stay alive. 

Gemma is the first to become aware of the dangerous habits Harry has developed as a result of his depression. Her mother is too busy working three part-time jobs to notice how often, how late, or how wasted Harry would return home. She tries to gently approach him many times, but the now eighteen year old boy lashes out his anger onto his sister. She doesn't understand him like his friends do. She doesn’t let him do whatever he wants and encourage him to try new hybrid drugs because they were “all the rage”. And that’s not what Harry wants to hear. After multiple failed attempts to take away the only pacifier to his emotional storm, Gemma eventually gives up and tells her mother. She has been hesitant to do so- knowing that their mother did not need one more thing to worry about.

‘Hey mum, I know you’re trying to support us all and we live in a house that is missing a quarter section of the roof— but you should know that Harry has unprotected sex with men and women and is an eighteen year old drug addict and alcoholic. Just thought you should know.’ 

Of course, poor Anne was horrified that her youngest child had resulted to such destructive tendencies. She says she was too terrible of a mother to notice. She storms upstairs to find Harry lighting a cigarette. Harry still remembers the look on her face and the burn on her palm from where she rips the lit stick from his mouth and crushes it. She’s crying and apologizing that she didn’t do right by him. She should have been there for him. He’s crying because he’s realized how badly he’s hurt her. 

 

\----

 

He’s an eighteen year old graduate and he’s trying to get his life together. (Even though it’s barely started.) He’s in his room with a garbage bag, throwing away his pipes and his condoms and swearing to get better. With the trash bag he dumps on the sidewalk he also dumps his old habits. He calls a bakery that’s owned by a family friend. He gets a job. Turns out, he’s got a natural talent for baking. He earns decent pay and ends up taking a few bills off of his mother’s back. He’s earning a decent living and is learning to love himself a little more.  The bakery he works at is small and independently owned. He likes it there a lot and it always smells like fresh bread. The people that work there love Harry’s company and were like a breath of fresh air to him. He doesn't talk much about the things he used to do, but his co-workers never try to pry. He appreciates it more than they think.

He starts going to parties again, but they’re different from the ones when he was younger. Turns out, he likes these kinds of parties a lot better.  On Christmas Eve night, he’s at a Holiday party for work. Everyone’s families are there and they’re decorating a gorgeous fir tree inside of the bakery for the festivities. He notices a few other co-workers putting up Menorah’s and Kwanza candles for their own holidays. Some co-workers put up nothing at all but enjoy the comfort of warm fires and hot chocolate. Harry can’t help but feel uneasy. 

After cleaning up his act, Harry had considered finding religion again but the idea of being Catholic wasn’t setting right with him. Not that there was anything wrong with being Catholic, but he doesn’t feel like he belongs with that faith anymore. He notices a co-worker named Ed that is standing at the window and putting out little bowls and scraps of various assortments of foods. He walks up to Ed just as the ginger haired boy lights a candle or two.  Ed says he practices something called Wicca. He believes in all Gods, and in the non-existence of them. He says that there’s not really one set in stone way to practice it, and that he just does what feels right. Who was he to tell someone their God wasn’t real? Who was he to say that there had to be a God? He opens Harry back up into this seemingly made up world of magic and healing.

A few days later, he brings Harry books about the healing properties of stones and plants, and Harry stays up all night reading and making notes. The next day he goes out and buys supplies to start his own herb garden.  Turned out that Harry had a natural gift for being a witch. In the way that people used science to comprehend how the world worked; Harry used magic. Ed tells him that it’s in his blood, and he probably has family history in witchcraft. He feels more accepting of himself and others. He feels more connected with the world around him and sometimes even connected with the things that walked on other planes. What makes him feel the best is that for once in his life he doesn’t give a damn about his father. 

A heavy weight had been lifted from Harry. He was a twenty-one year old man now. He had grown out his hair— and what used to be tightly knit curls now hung loosely around his face. What money he doesn't use to survive on; he probably uses to get more tattoos. It’s been years since his last drink, smoke, or fuck. He’s got his own place now; a nice apartment across the way from the bakery. His place is filled to the brim with old books of lore and legends, most of them on bookshelves but some stacked high on desks amongst the scattered spells hastily scribbled onto parchment paper. Every other space on the wall seemed to be filled with beautiful portraits of mermen and merwomen. He may have a secret obsession. The apartment reeks of various scents from his rather extensive candle collection— mixed with the pungent stench of white sage that he burns routinely every week. 

He’s happy. Happier than he has ever been and that makes him breathe easier. His mum his making it by much better now and his sister is in college to become a teacher. He’s never been more proud of her.  He often thinks about how far he’s come. Never in a million years had Harry Styles thought he would be one to believe in ghosts and vampires. Yet, he met them more often than you would think. His roommate is a handful in and of itself. He makes spells and potions every month to help with the mutt’s self control. He loves him dearly, but sometimes friends can be trying. Plus, his roommate scares his cat Molly, and Harry has a bit of a habit of putting more value on his familiar’s opinions than his best friend’s. 

He goes around the apartment and lights candles for the evening, humming quietly to himself as his cat winds her way in a figure-eight formation between his legs. He takes a deep breath and smiles as he exhales. 

It feels good to breathe again. 


	2. Beasts of Burden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enter liam! there's some play with time travel in the next few chapters. see how harry talks about liam in the previous chapter? yeah. this chapter starts before they meet. hope it isn't too confusing! :) just trying to get some character background/development in there. 
> 
> liam's dog watson is in there because of ashleyrguillory's drawings that are super cute, you should check out their tumblr haha fun fact

Liam Payne believes that he was the greatest thing to have walked the Earth. In high school, he’s the coolest, hottest, and smartest kid around. The world is practically his oyster, and he’s free to manipulate and backstab as he pleases. His fellow students practically worship him, and anyone who felt any differently got a fist to the face and was shunned in high school society. They all want to be his friend, or be just like him, and Liam likes it like that. The school is his kingdom, and he’s playing everyone around him for a fool. He’s the best football player on his team, and on top of that he has the hottest girlfriend. What else could a guy ever want? Sophia is devoted to Liam and hardly ever leaves his side. He’s her entire world. She’s blind sided by his popularity and looks. She fails to see that he’s somewhat neglectful and self-centered. They were so together that it’s gross. 

He’s the tough guy at school, and didn’t put up with other thick headed jocks challenging him. It was like watching a Natural Geographic documentary on male dominance. Lots of raging testosterone and fighting over territories; for example which lunch table belongs to who. Trivial things that shouldn’t mean anything, but matters more than anything to Liam because he deserves the best seat in the cafeteria. Liam’s only mistake was thinking that high school would last forever. Popularity was a luxury that was fading fast, and Liam is too prideful to admit to himself that his popularity is all he has going for him. His friends are shady, back stabbing people that at a moments notice would turn on him— but Liam is too focused on surrounding himself with good looking, popular people that he sacrifices his mental health and personal relationships for a public image. 

Even after Liam had graduated, he still clings to his ever disappearing high school popularity. Everyone’s leaving for college, getting full time jobs, or starting families of their own. Him and Sophia are still a happy couple. They live in a nice apartment complex with wonderful neighbors, and their little family is completed by a cute dog named Watson. He works at a piano bar as a bartender, earning decent money while Sophia goes to school. He knows in the back of his mind that Sophia is his last reminder of what was. She doesn’t like that Liam won’t go to college and doesn’t want to start a family— but she doesn’t say anything because she’s still in love with the idea that she’s got the hottest, most popular boy on her arm. 

Liam is used to working late nights. He’s grateful to come home to a comfy bed and a loving girlfriend who’s willing to put up with his awkward hours at work. He’s lucky to come home around three or four in the morning. He walks home after work since he leaves the car with Sophia in case she needs it. He’s a big guy, he never has to worry about being jumped or beaten up by late night troublemakers. Liam would never admit this, but he’s terrified of the dark. He doesn’t like how claustrophobic it makes him feel— how suffocating the darkness feels. It’s a cold night in England today, and he’s bundled up in his thick jacket and hurrying home as fast as he can. He wants to get home to his warm bed, his girlfriend, and his dog. 

A loud crashing noise erupts from a dark alley way that he passes in front of, and he freezes where he stands; wide brown eyes searching the darkness for the source of the noise. The pounding in his ears is deafening, and he feels his legs shake. It’s just a raccoon, or a stray cat, he tries to tell himself. He bolts when he hears an inhuman noise come from the darkness, running as fast as his legs could take him. He swears he hears something chasing him. 

Liam takes a sharp turn into an alleyway between a tea shop and a local bakery, throwing himself against the wall and breathing heavily. When he catches his breath he becomes silent, listening for any noises that sounded like he was still being chased. Everything was quiet, and Liam eases forward to look around with caution. What the hell was that thing?

His heart sinks when he hears a low growl behind him, hot breath blasting against his neck before he hears the sound of flesh ripping. He doesn’t feel the pain at first, just a heavy pressure on his right shoulder. His body begins to tremble violently, and he screams loudly before struggling against the beast that had him in it’s grasp. The door to the bakery flew open just as Liam’s vision is fading to black. He realizes at some point he had fallen to the ground, released from the creatures mouth. He comes to accept that he’s dying. 

Liam gasps loudly as his eyes fly open, shooting up out of the bed that he woke up in. His body is sore and trembling, cold sweat dripping down his body. He thinks briefly that it had all been a nightmare, but the dull throbbing pain in his right shoulder changes his mind. He glances down and sees his shoulder is doctored and bandaged up. He looks around, wondering where he is, because he’s not at home. The air smells weird; so many different smells clashing together and new smells he had never smelled before. He slowly gets up with a loud groan, getting a headache just from standing. He’d never been this sore in his entire life. He notices that he’s wearing pajama pants, and that’s it. The pants were too small, and he’s a little disturbed that some stranger had undressed and dressed him while he was unconscious. He makes his way slowly to the door and opens it cautiously. 

He notices that the apartment is decorated like an antique shop. He’s never seen so many books or bookshelves in his life. There’s paper everywhere, covered in messy handwriting. There’s so many plants and the smells are even stronger in what seemed to be a living room. He jumps when something hits his leg, backing up to see that it’s a brown tabby cat. He growls angrily before covering his mouth with his hand. What the hell? Why did he just growl at the cat? The cat hisses and runs away to hide under a table. Liam shakes his head with a sigh. 

“Good to see you’re awake. I was starting to worry about you.” A deep male voice says suddenly. 

Liam looks up with surprise to see a man around his age standing in front of him with a cup of coffee in hand. This guy looks like someone Liam would have picked on in high school. Long hair, wearing dark green nail polish, and Liam swears he’s seen that shirt in the women’s section at some department store. This guy was something else. 

“Uh.. Thanks?” Liam says in a gruff, tired voice. His throat was dry and sore. 

The long haired guy smiles and holds out the cup of coffee to Liam, who takes it without argument and tries to resist chugging it. 

“I’m Harry. Nice to meet you. I’m glad that I found you when I did, Liam.” His host says as he takes a seat on a dark brown couch. Liam nearly spits out his coffee. 

“How do you even know my name??” he says, feeling a little creeped out. Harry just smiles again and crosses his legs. 

“Your ID. I wanted to see if you had any emergency contacts, but you didn’t.” he says. Liam feels guilty. Sophia had always told him to do that, but once again he procrastinated. Liam gasps suddenly. 

“Oh my God! How long have I been here??” he asks hastily, setting the cup of coffee down. 

“Around three or four days. You had to stay here while the change happened.” Liam looks at him, and it looks like Harry regrets what he’s said. Like he’s said too much. The long haired man begins to look reserved, biting his lower lip in a sign of regret. 

“Change? What the fuck are you talking about??” Liam said angrily, walking towards him and getting close, trying to be threatening. His host didn’t seem phased. Harry lets out a long sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose with his long fingers, adorned with antique jewelry.

“You were attacked a few days ago, and it wasn’t human.” Harry says in a serious tone. Liam just rolls his eyes. 

“Obviously. It was someones dog or something!” he says, crossing his arms. Harry sighs and slowly shakes his head. Harry stands to look Liam in the eyes, and honestly he’s a little terrified of the look the long haired boy is giving him. 

“Liam. You were bitten by a werewolf. You’re a werewolf now. You need to listen to me. It’s not safe to do this on your own. I have herbs that can help control the change, and make it less painful. But you have to understand that if you aren’t careful, you could hurt people.” Harry says sternly. 

Liam is completely silent as he just stares at the other man like he just grew a second head. Was this guy on drugs? He tries to keep it together, but he can’t help but laugh. “Whatever man. You’re fucking crazy. I’m leaving.” He snaps, grabbing his wallet that was sitting on the table, and his clothes that were neatly folded on the couch. “Don’t ever talk to me again or I’m calling the police. Fucking freak.” he snarls before storming out, slamming the door behind him. 

He hurries home and finds a worry sick Sophia waiting for him. They hold each other and cry a little bit before Liam begins to explain what happened. He and Sophia both think the idea of him being a werewolf is hilarious. He’s home now, and everything was going to go back to normal. That’s all he cared about. 

\---

The next few months, Liam could only describe as hell. He’s always hungry. He’s restless, and he tends to wake up more tired than he was when he went to sleep. He’s easily irritated, and is yelling a lot more too. Sophia doesn’t want to sleep with him any more because he’s always kicking and scratching at her. She tells him that she thinks he needs to see someone. 

Sophia leaves him. He takes it too far and screams at her one too many times and she’s gone. It was her apartment, so he’s on his own with no where to go. He has no explanation to his behavior and doesn’t know why he’s so miserable. He thinks about Harry, and wonders if maybe he reacted too harshly.

He finds himself at Harry’s door, and kicks himself in the ass for coming here. He didn’t need him. He didn’t need anyone. Yet here he was, obviously looking for something. Answers? Help? He wasn’t sure. 

He knocks gently, letting out a deep sigh before he’s greeted by a familiar face. Harry’s smiling a big dimpled smile, and has a knowing look in his eyes that makes Liam pretty irritated. At the same time, he’s never been more grateful.

“Come on in, Liam. I have just the thing for you."


	3. Venom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looooouiisssssssss & zayn a little bit
> 
>  
> 
> hope you like it! still thinking about pairings and stuff :S

_“To have and to hold…”_

 

What was he doing?

 

_“From this day forward..”_

 

He can’t do this. 

 

_“For better, or for worse..”_

 

He’s holding his breath, he’s sweating so badly. He’s not even listening. He can’t think. Get out. Get out now. It’s all he can think. 

 

“As long as you both shall live?” 

 

The pastor’s voice rings clear and loud in the massive cathedral. He realizes after a silence that has gone on for too long that he’s missed his cue. His future wife stares at him, her look residing somewhere between anger and nervousness. 

 

“I-.. I do.” he says, trying to sound confident. 

 

The pews erupt in soft applause, no cheering or smiles to be had. This marriage had been arranged. No one wanted to be here. He didn’t want to be here. But he was a Tomlinson. He had to uphold his family’s honor and name. The only thing brining these two families together was money. 

 

Louis Tomlinson was married in Doncaster, United Kingdom on January 17th, 1899. He came from a rich, white family who owned multiple properties across the countryside of England. His father’s business was soon to be his own. His mother had been raised to be a good, kind gentleman who did as he was told. He never knew that it would come to marrying Eleanor Cadler, a girl that he had hated ever since they met. She was a selfish girl; making it a point to let Louis know that she would have none of his attitude— and that she was only in this for the money. 

 

Something about her had always rubbed him the wrong way, but as always he put a smile on his face and acted for his family and friends. His only escape from the daily tirade of being harped by his oh-so-loving wife was his sisters. He had a brigade of loving sisters that knew what kind of person Eleanor was. To this day, he’s forever grateful. 

 

Occasionally on a good day, Eleanor would allow him to go to the pub with a few friends. It was so rare that Louis even found himself praying for it. He didn’t even consider himself a religious man, but he would even go to church if it meant a few hours away from his beloved wife. Unlike church, the pub was loud and abuzz with white noise that helped drown his thoughts. A few pints later he was checked out, ready to begin his annual session of ignoring his problems. 

 

This night was different than the rest. On the way to his favorite pub, he couldn’t help but feel odd. He was pretty sure he had read a similar feeling in a naturalist journal he had studied in primary school. Eyes following him, and they were hungry. He shrugged it off as nerves from a stressful day and entered his second home; welcomed by the smell of booze and sweat. He sits down at the bar and sighs heavily, letting his body relax for the first time in what seemed like years. He sat in silence for a long time, his eyes closed before he felt that strange sensation of being watched yet again. His eyes flew open, and he looks around to see a dark skinned man seated next to him, taking Louis by surprise. The man was just staring at him. Louis felt an uncomfortable feeling wash over him, and he cleared his throat.  

 

“Um.. Hello.” he says with a small frown, tilting his head. 

 

The dark haired man smiled. Louis shivered slightly, not liking how dangerous his smile gleamed in the dim light of the pub. 

 

“Hello.” He says in a deep english accent, his smile growing.   
  
“Can I help you?” Louis says, not enjoying the other man’s presence. He wanted to be alone, not be bugged by creepy men in a pub.  

 

“My name is Zayn Malik. I’m an investor from Bradford. I’m interested in your father’s company. I was hoping that you could convince him to sell it to me.” 

 

Louis raises an eyebrow. “How did you even know who I was?” he asks. Zayn just laughs softly and gives a small shrug. 

 

“Anyone could recognize you, Mr. Tomlinson. It must be those striking blue eyes of yours.” He coos in an alluring tone, moving slightly closer. Louis feels his cheeks heat up, and he moves away. 

 

“I’m flattered, but I’m not sure if my father would be interested in selling his company right now. He’s not ready for retirement.” Louis says in a guarded tone. What kind of business man makes an offer this late at night to a man that’s half drunk? 

 

“I thought you might say that, Louis. Perhaps you could come back to my place. I have a few offers I’ve drawn up that I’m sure your father would be interested in, if you could just pass them along to him… I’d be very grateful.” He says in that alluring tone again. Louis’ thoughts became clouded, and he tries to shake his head but it suddenly felt very heavy. 

 

He feels Zayn’s hand graze against his jawline, and lift Louis’ head so that their eyes met. Blue eyes met warm pools of amber, and Zayn’s smile seemed to glow as his vision faded in and out. 

 

“Mr. Tomlinson..” He clicks his tongue in disapproval, a slight tone of mischievousness littered his voice. “You are quite drunk. I don’t think you should be going home alone. Allow me to escort you back to my place. It’s safe there, and I’m sure your lovely wife will understand.” He says, basically dragging Louis’ limp body to it’s feet and dragging him out the door. He calls for a carriage, and Louis remembers being gently placed into the car and he thinks he remembers calling out in protest, but he’s not sure that he could move his mouth. 

 

Louis wasn’t sure how long he’d been gone, but from the way his body felt, it felt like years. His muscles were sore, and his mouth was drier than it ever had been in his whole life. His stomach ached badly, and Louis would even go as far to say that he felt like he would die. Maybe Zayn had been a black market dealer, and had stolen Louis’ organs to make some easy money. Louis’ tired hands slowly moved down to feel his bare stomach, feeling for open wounds or guts spilling out over his torso, but he found neither. It felt like his limbs were made of iron. He practically rips his eyelids apart to look around, wondering where his captor had brought him. He honestly hadn’t expected the velvet sheets, or the satin curtains, dark shades of red and grey adorning the dark room around him. He was thinking more around the lines of dungeon. 

 

He attempts to sit up slowly, a low groan coming from his throat, but a hand comes to his chest and pushes him back down. He doesn’t have to look to know it’s Zayn, but he looks up at the man anyways. 

 

“Who are you? What are you doing? Let me go this instant.” Louis says in a slurred voice, but didn’t have enough strength to fight his way out of the situation. Zayn just chuckles as he takes a seat on the edge of the bed and begins to pet Louis’ hair gently. 

 

Louis growls and tries to move his head. “Don’t touch me.” He snarls. When he tries to move, he becomes much more aware of the biting pain in his stomach, and he can’t help but whine in pain. 

 

Zayn grins, and brushes over Louis’ cheek with a thumb. “Oh Louis, are you hungry?” he asks him gently, “I have just the meal for you. I think you’ll very much enjoy it.” He says with a playfulness to his voice. 

 

Louis shook his head. “I want to go home..” he mutters. 

 

Zayn seems to have ignored him, because he just stands and brushes off his shirt. “I’ll bring dinner to you, alright love?” he says, the smile evident in his tone as he leaves. 

 

Louis struggles to sit up again, rubbing his face with his hands once he’s able to support his own body weight. He hears the door open, and Zayn comes in holding a struggling girl in his arms, a brown bag covering her face. She’s making whimpering noises and tugging against Zayn’s arms violently. Louis feels his stomach lurch forward, causing him to stand up after getting off the bed. He feels something. He comes closer to the girl, not even paying Zayn a glance as he smells the air. He smells something he’s never smelled before, and it’s so appetizing it’s driving him mad. 

 

He hears a heartbeat, and briefly thinks it’s his but soon realizes it’s the girls, and it’s like a hypnotic rhythm that brings him closer to her. He’s hungry. All he can think is food, food, food, food, food. A voice screaming it in his head before he rips her away from Zayn and sinks his teeth into her wrist, causing her to scream in pain. He sighs with relief as the pain in his stomach and the rawness of his throat go away the more he ate. 

 

“Louis, that is enough. You’re going to kill her.” Zayn says worriedly. 

 

Louis briefly pulls away to hiss at Zayn, his mouth and chin bloody from his meal before biting down on her other wrist. He needed more. He had to have it. He drank and drank until he couldn’t, and by now the girl had been long dead despite Zayn’s multiple attempts to get Louis to stop. 

 

Louis wipes away at his mouth, only succeeding in getting blood all over his hand. He moves to get up, but freezes when something gleams in the corner of his eye. Amidst the blood now soaking the girls hands, something had caught the light and sparkled. Louis reached down and lifted one her hand, his heart instantly dropping when he saw the wedding ring. 

 

He reaches a shaking hand up to the burlap sack covering the woman’s face, and rips it off— only to come face to face with his wife’s corpse. He screams and backs away, moving into a corner where he attempts to make himself throw up with no avail. He’s trembling badly, and uses the wall to stand before he turns to Zayn, angry and terrified at the same time. 

 

“You did this! I killed her because of you!!” he screams at him in anger, going up to him and attempting to shove him. Zayn raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.   
  
“You were the one that wasn’t listening when I said to stop.” He says in an impatient tone. Louis just hisses and begins to pace around. 

 

“What am I?? What did you do to me?” Louis says, getting in Zayn’s face. Zayn smiles and gently pokes Louis’ nose with his finger. 

 

“Well, I needed a partner. Someone I can spend the rest of my days with. It gets very lonely, you know, being immortal. It’s not all fun and games.” He says. “You just seemed so unhappy, I thought I’d give you a new life. As a vampire.” 

 

Louis’ heart completely stops and he stares at Zayn with incredulous disbelief. “..what??”

 

“A Vampire.” Zayn says, suddenly his eyes dilating into a pupil that resembled a snake’s and with a small hiss his fangs snapped into existence, looking dangerous and deadly. Louis began to shake terribly. He was a monster.  

 

“Don’t worry, love. You’ll learn to embrace it. It’s just a matter of time.” 

 

 

 

\---

 

The year is 2015, and Louis has been a vampire for longer than he can remember. He lives in England still, and is more gorgeous than he’s ever been in his entire immortal life. He’s pretty good about looking modern as the times change (a skill that he developed from Zayn). His blue eyes are the perfect lure for catching prey, many girls didn’t need much convincing after gazing into them. 

 

Unlike Zayn, however, Louis doesn’t like to constantly feed on the living. He isn’t particularly fond of killing people, unlike Zayn who absolutely relished in the final moments of mortal life. Louis figures it’s some weird obsession he got from the whole ‘not being able to die’ thing. 

 

Zayn now runs sort of an underground society for vampires— it’s very exclusive, and he’s the king of operations. Everyone loved Zayn, and wanted to be him. It almost frightened Louis just how much Zayn had changed over the past few centuries. Zayn’s favorite activity was drinking the blood of human’s that were addicted to narcotics. It sort of passed on a high to him, and Louis admittedly tried it a few times, but was not nearly as bad as Zayn. 

 

Louis was coming home after a long night of feeding. He was so exhausted, and just wanted to come home and sleep. Well, rest at least. He couldn’t really sleep. Of course, he finds Zayn on the couch with a couple of dead bodies on the ground, and some rather gorgeous vampires on either side of him. 

 

Normally, Louis wouldn’t pay any mind, but as he passed by, Zayn reached out and slapped him right on the ass. Oh no. Louis had had enough. He whips around and snarls at him, his fangs protruding out and his eyes dilating. 

 

“Don’t touch me, Zayn.” he snarls. “That’s it. I’m done. I’m done with your crazy parties and your fake kingdom. I’m leaving.” He says, marching off to his room and beginning to pack. 

 

Louis didn’t have to know that Zayn had followed him. He felt cold arms wrap around his torso, and Zayn’s face press into the space between his shoulders. Louis growls softly. 

 

“Get off of me Zayn.” He says in a firm tone. 

 

Zayn lets go, and sighs loudly. “What’s the matter, Louis? Why are you acting like this?” he asks him, crossing his arms. 

 

“I told you. I’m done. I don’t want to be a part of this anymore. Or have anything to do with you.” He says, zipping up his bag and throwing it over his shoulder. He moves to leave, but Zayn’s hand grips his jaw in it tightly, and Zayn practically lifts Louis into the air with an evil grin. 

 

“Fine. You can go, Louis. But just know, that I’m going to have to kill you.” He says softly, and Louis gasps as Zayn drops him. 

 

“Break ups are always hard..” Zayn says with a frown, before leaving the room.  Louis rolls his eyes. This is what he got for letting Zayn in closer than what he was comfortable with. He grabs his bag and leaves, grateful that it was still a while before sunrise. That gave him time to find a place to stay. 

 

Sunrise is growing closer as Louis still continues his search for somewhere to spend the day. Now, it isn’t like in Hollywood where vampires burst into flames when they’re in the sunlight. Goddamn does he hate Hollywood vampires. t’s very uncomfortable, and sometimes they can get severe burns, and Louis just prefers to be nocturnal. The sun and him never seemed to get along. He looks down at his cellphone, a recent purchase that he was still getting accustomed to, and noted that it was 5 in the morning. He still had about an hour before he just needed to go hide in a dumpster or something. 

 

He makes a turn down a street, only to come face to face with a few men dressed in fancy suits. Each one of them had a small golden emblem shaped like a dagger pinned to their ties, and that was clue enough to say that they were Zayn’s boys. Louis groans and shakes his head. 

Louis drops his bag and begins to run, temporarily grateful that he could move faster than normal people. He can’t hear the men following him, but he knows that they’re there. Zayn only hires the best mercenaries. These were some of the deadliest killers in the world. It’s too late before he notices the man walking on the sidewalk, and runs right into him. 

 

They both groan as they hit the ground, and the tall brown haired man rubs his head before glaring at Louis. “Hey! Watch where you’re fucking going, speedy!” the man snaps at him. Louis can’t even respond. He’s too afraid and he’s overwhelmed by the smell of werewolf. He gags, making a throwing up noise as he slowly gets up. 

 

“Ugh, take a bath, you werewolves have some disgusting habit.” He snarls, moving to walk away, but a pair of strong hands pulls him back, and face him towards the werewolf. He looks confused. 

 

“How did you.. How did you know I was that?” he whispers, looking around nervously. Louis pulls away, frowning. “I can smell you, like I said! Look, I have to go. I’m being hunted down. So I kinda don’t have time.” He says, going to move again. 

 

“Wait!!”

 

“OH MY DEAR GOD, WHAT?!” Louis screams at him, looking pissed. 

 

“I know a place we can go!” Liam says worriedly. That’s all Louis needs to hear before he grabs Liam’s arm. 

 

“Take me. Now.” Louis says, and Liam and him begin running. 

 

After running what seemed like ages, Liam states that they’re almost there. Louis feels that he can breathe a sigh of relief, but it’s too soon, because Louis is ripped away from Liam, and he feels his left shoulder explode with pain. He looks down to see a stake shoved painfully into his shoulder. His eyes water, and yet he continues to run, grateful to see Liam coming over to pick him up and carry him the rest of the way. 

 

By some miracle, Liam had made it to the safe house. Louis’ vision had gone black, but he could hear Liam’s heart beating and the sounds of him opening the door.  

 

“Liam?? Oh my Gods! What happened??” A deep male voice says. 

 

“Harry, there’s no time. He’s bleeding.” Liam says. “I think there’s more after us.” He says. 

 

“I’ll put some protective herbs around the windows and doors. For now, take the stake out and put pressure on the wound. He’s gonna need blood.” Harry says. 

 

Louis hears Liam shuffling, and Harry calls out from across the room. “Liam!! He can’t drink yours! You’re a werewolf. It’s practically liquid cyanide to them.” He says hastily. “It has to be mine.” 

 

“Don’t worry. We’ll save him.” 


	4. Cider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand the tensions rises
> 
> //plays the piano dramatically
> 
> ps no this is not the generic harry's blood is irresistible to louis obvious vampire plot it's simply because he actively practices witchcraft and that is a natural gift thank you~

It had been a long time since Louis had been this thirsty. 

 

He isn’t sure how long he had been coming in and out of consciousness— but he figured it hadn’t been long, since the werewolf was still holding a compress to his wounded shoulder, and the long haired man was mixing something in a bowl. 

 

He felt shaky and weak, knowing that his body weight was only being supported by Liam. Great. He was gonna go out smelling like werewolf. Awesome. 

 

Louis groans softly under his breath when he feels Harry slather whatever was in the bowl onto his open wound. It smelled like earth and spearmint mixed together, and it burned his nose and the back of his throat. 

 

“Gross..” he whines in a childlike manner.

 

“Don’t complain. That salve is going to save your life.” Harry says firmly, beginning to wrap up Louis’ should in gauze and taping it tight. Louis had to admit that it did feel better, but his mouth was very dry and his head dizzy from pain. His dry tongue comes out to try and wet his lips to no avail. He had lost to much blood. 

 

Harry pokes Louis on the chest, gaining his attention briefly. He opens his bright blue eyes to meet Harry’s green orbs. He’s too focused on them to realize Harry is holding out his arm towards Louis. 

 

Louis glances down, and his eyebrows furrow together in slight confusion. “What..?” He says out loud, tilting his head slightly before he realizes what Harry is offering. He shakes his head.  

 

“No. I can’t.” Louis firmly states, swallowing hard. It takes every ounce of him to say no. He desperately needs to drink and Harry’s the only meal available for miles. 

 

“You have to, Louis. It’s the only way you’ll get enough strength to heal.” He says. “Now drink.” He commands in a stern, bossy tone that honestly kind of pisses Louis off. Harry presses his wrist against Louis’ dry lips forcefully, hoping that would be enough to entice Louis to bite. 

 

Liam can feel the vampire’s entire body tense up, and he briefly worries that Harry may have made a mistake. Louis’ body shivers when he feels the human’s heartbeat pounding against his dry lips, and the sound of flowing blood was hypnotic to say the least. He let’s out a low moan under his breath before his fangs graze along Harry’s skin and he bites down, earning a slight wince from Harry, but appears to toughen through it. 

 

Louis’ had never felt anything like this in his hundreds of years. Human blood was thick and warm, more of a syrup-like consistency that coated his throat like hot wax. This blood was the exact opposite. It was cold like ice; so thin that it flowed down his throat with ease and it felt almost carbonated. Sparks of flavor and bubbles erupting in his mouth like fireworks. It was like drinking silk. It was like comparing apple juice to apple cider. There were no words to describe it. He didn’t know if he could stop. 

 

Somewhere in his high, he had brought his hands up to hold Harry’s arm in place, his immortal strength was enough to keep Harry from struggling. He hadn’t noticed both of the men urging him to stop drinking until he was so full he couldn’t stomach anymore. He pulls away with a shaky breath, Liam pulling him away from the rosy cheeked witch in fear that he would finish Harry off at any moment. The smell of the lycanthrope was making him nauseous, and he didn’t want to throw up whatever it was he just drank. It was enough to bring him back to reality. 

 

Harry was bandaging up the bite, feeling a little light headed himself from the loss of blood in such a short period of time. Liam looks up at him, setting Louis’ head down on the couch. 

 

“You okay, Haz?” Liam asks him gently, coming over to the witch. “Do you need any juice or something?” he asks. 

 

Harry is silent for a moment before he nods. “Yes please. There’s some orange juice in the fridge.” He says. Liam is quick to grab it for him, and Harry chugs half of the glass down greedily. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, sighing softly. 

 

“What are we going to do with him?” Liam asked him, pointing at Louis, who seemed to have gotten lost staring at the ceiling. 

 

“Him? I dunno. Guess he can stay here until he’s safe. He seems like the kinda guy who likes to be alone.” Harry says. 

 

“Well, sounds good to me. He stinks. He smells like old people.. and someone who thinks cologne is a replacement for a shower.” Liam growls, his nose scrunching up. 

 

Harry laughs softly, sipping his juice again. 

 

“I’m right here, you know.” Louis says grumpily, sitting up slightly to look at them. He huffs and holds out his hand. 

 

“I’m Louis. Thanks for saving me. Both of you.” He says politely. Harry goes to shake his hand, but a glare from Liam makes him slowly put it down. Liam shakes Louis’ hand for Harry. Someone was way too overprotective. 

 

“I’m Liam. And this is Harry. We’re roommates.” He says sternly, his firm grip too tight for comfort and far too overcompensating for Louis’ liking. He pulls his hand away and shakes it out, frowning. 

 

“I feel that he can introduce himself.” Louis says, glancing at Harry, who looks a little uncomfortable with the bickering.  “A werewolf and a human, huh? That’s gotta be one helluva story, eh?” he says, moving into a more comfortable position.  

 

Liam huffs. “Harry isn’t just some old smelly human. He’s a witch. A damn good one at that! And he’s gonna save your life so I would show some respect.” he says, crossing his arms. 

 

“Liam, please.” Harry says stiffly, glaring up at him. “Louis needs his rest, and to not have any extra, unnecessary stress. Are we clear?” he says, standing up and meeting Liam’s gaze. Liam stares harshly into Harry’s eyes for a moment, then looks away. “Fine. But if he tries anything funny he’s dead.” Liam says. 

 

Harry rolls his eyes. “Trust me. With that shoulder, Louis will be lucky to do anything, much less anything funny.” He says. He leans over to check on Louis’ bandages. They were holding pretty well and Louis hadn’t bled through them yet. Harry’s smell wafted off of his skin and hair, and Louis’ eyes dilated into slits— a natural reaction to the smell of prey. Liam moves to push Harry back, but Harry had already realized what was happening and backed away from Louis with an understanding smile. 

 

“Liam, will you chill? He’s fine. He can’t help that his body is trying to make up for what it’s lost. Just leave him be. I’m the only blood bank he’s got for a while, and I know how to be safe around vampires. Trust me. Okay? I didn’t study all of these years to become an easy snack.” He chuckles. 

 

Liam sighs. “You’re right. I’m sorry. Just, take some extra precautions. For me? Please?” Liam says. Louis rolls his eyes again. 

 

Harry nods. “I’ve got vampire blood and garlic in my spell cabinet. Just a little put on me should be enough to keep him from smelling the blood. It’ll make it a little easier for you to get your mind off of it, Lou.” he says with a big smile. 

 

Louis nods to himself, his jaw stiff and nostrils flaring as he resists jumping from his spot on the couch. The only thing keeping him at bay is the pain in his shoulder. Harry disappears behind a corner, making it a little easier for Louis to relax. The only smells left in the room were scented candles and werewolf. Not a good combo. His nose scrunches up, and he huffs. Liam snorts at him.  
  
“Get used to it. I’ll have you know I shower ever single day.” he says defensively.  

 

Louis just shrugs.  

 

“So.. who were those guys?” Liam says, looking confused. 

 

“Goons, basically. Bodyguards and assassins hired by my sire.” Louis says nonchalantly. Liam raises an eyebrow. 

 

“Well, you must of really done something to piss him off if he had six people coming for you.” He says, sitting on the couch next to him. 

 

“Nah. He just doesn’t like it when people disagree with him. He’s a big baby throwing a temper tantrum is all. I wouldn’t give him attention. He just feeds off of it like a leech.” Louis says, waving his hand dismissively. 

 

“Who is this guy again?” Liam asks. 

 

“Zayn Malik. He’s a pretty old vampire from like.. Persia or something. I don’t know. He’s pretty dang old and I think he’s going through a vampire version of a mid-life crisis.” he says, snickering to himself. 

 

“Well, he kinda sounds like bad news. I’ll tell Harry and maybe he can do something.” Liam says thoughtfully. 

 

“So.. how long have you two been together?” Louis asked him, examining his nails. Liam turns bright red instantly. 

 

“WHAT?” 

 

Louis raises an eyebrow and glances up to him. “Ya know. You an’ Harry.” he says. 

 

“We aren’t together! We’re just friends!” Liam huffs, sounding defensive.

 

Louis smiles. “Oh! Okay. That’s good.” He says. 

 

“Wait, good? What’s that mean?!” 

 

“Nevermind, mutt.” Louis says, hearing the sounds of Harry’s approaching footsteps, and even worse the smell that was coming from him. He’d take that spearmint cool, sandalwood smell that Harry seemed to emit over this vomit inducing concoction any day. The smell of the werewolf and him was almost to much for Louis. 

 

Louis is silent when Liam explains to Harry the basis of Louis’ situation, and watches as Harry slowly nods. 

 

“Well, sounds like they’re gonna come back. I feel like this Zayn guy wouldn’t give up that easily.” Harry says thoughtfully, sitting down on a comfy looking dark green plush chair. 

 

“Oh definitely. Those goons will probably still be outside of this place two weeks from now.” Louis says. 

 

“Can’t you make amends or something? Can’t you apologize and get him off your back?” Liam says with a frown. 

 

“I suppose I could, if I didn’t have any pride what-so-ever and was a spineless mutt.” He says, earning a growl from Liam. 

 

“Would you two stop? Jesus Christ, it’s like having children.” Harry says with a frown. 

 

“I think I know someone who can help, but it’s a pain in the ass to get him here. So we’ll only do it if I think we really need to. This protective barrier won’t last forever, and my supplies will eventually become thin. I don’t think going out for more is exactly possible at the moment.” 

 

Liam and Louis both nod understandingly, and Harry sighs. 

 

“Well, let’s all go to bed. We all need rest.” Harry says, getting up and heading to his bedroom. “And I swear to Gods, if I hear any fighting I’m coming out here and giving you both a lecture on treating each other the way you want to be treated.” He says sternly, before shutting his door. 

 

Louis and Liam glance at each other, and Louis sticks out his tongue and spits at Liam. 

 

“Real mature, Louis.” Liam says, rolling his eyes before leaving the vampire alone in the living room, much to his dislike. 

 

Louis sighs and settles into the pillows with a long sigh. He didn’t need to sleep, but it felt good to relax.

 

 _I could definitely get used to this_ , he thinks as he licks his lips, trying for any remaining taste of the witch’s blood that was left behind.


End file.
